Enjoy the Silence
by ChocoCoatedLemons
Summary: Based on "Enjoy the Silence" by Depeche Mode which I don't own and OHSHC. Hikaru's POV, Twincest, mentions sex, fluffy mainly, songfic. Don't like? Don't read. Or at least do not send me flames. Reviewers are GREAT! *Used to be my account, twistedpearls*


**Authors Note**: I have no idea, I really don't. This is so random, I half regret putting it up on here already. It has mentions of sex in it, and Twincest, and it's Yaoi. It's not even beta-ed, since the immortal Carly-chan is offline. I wrote it in like ten minutes as well. But, nevertheless... Enjoy -crosses fingers-

**Second Authors Note**: I know the bold words look odd, but if i had put them in italics someone somewhere would have got confused with them and the lyrics. This fic is meant to be like if they're in their bedroom. That's probably obvious... It's Hikaru's POV, in first person. Also obvious.

**Reviews**: I'm hoping if I put enough reminders for reviews up, people will actually review for me.

**Disclaime**r: Do you really think that if I was awesome enough to own Ouran, I would be sitting here writing Fanfics???

* * *

_Words like Violence_

_Break the silence_

I breathe in the scent of you- Vanilla maybe. Probably the shampoo Mother got us last week, but… there's something else, a different, underlying scent that only I can determine. It's **you**. And I love it. I just hold you close against me, and I never want to have to let you go, ever. We're not talking, but that's ok. It's better, in fact, because it's easier to tell what you're thinking, feeling when there are no confusing words, cluttering up the air we're both breathing.

_Come crashing in_

_Into my little world_

Our world, the one only we can ever enter, is the only place we truly feel safe- so, we live in this paradisiacal, contradictory universe constantly- one of the many reasons we don't tend to talk to others very much. I don't even need to say how I feel for you to know, we can simply… **feel** it, the thoughts of the other arriving in our heads as simply as Light and Dark, Day and Night.

_Painful to me_

_Pierce right through me_

Now words… words can never express exactly how I feel. It is so much easier to simply look into your eyes, and know that you understand, you feel the same. You want this, just like I do. There are no words intricate enough (but simple. A contradiction, much like our love) to capture the delicate, possessive, **loving** way I think of you, my only twin.

_Can't you understand?_

No one else seems to understand how I can prefer to lie with you in silence, instead of talking to you. But then again, no one would understand our forbidden love- they would say it is wrong, disgusting. But I know that this is the way we are **meant** to be- for as long as I have known what love feels like I have loved you, irrepressibly, eternally. So what do they know?

_All I ever wanted_

_All I ever needed_

_Is here, in my arms_

You are all I will ever need, Kaoru. I am yours, and you are mine, and until the end of everything I will love you, more than anything in the whole universe, more than life itself. **Always**.

_Words are very_

_Unnecessary_

_They can only do harm_

Don't break this silence. It's too beautiful, too perfect. I'm terrified that it will shatter into thousands of icy pieces at the slightest noise.

_Vows are spoken_

_To be broken_

As soon as you word something, it makes it more false, more classified. Impersonal. After all, why would you try and define something that does not need to be pinned down, trapped? I guess it's human nature, but I always think that words make it sound much more fragile.

_Feelings are intense_

_Words are trivial_

Words can mean anything- they can be twisted, changed into something else entirely. They have their place, I know, but they seem so small compared to the love, lust and protectiveness I feel for you.

_Pleasures remain_

_So does the pain_

The emotions you make me feel I can never forget- the absolute rightness of our first kiss, the completeness when you entwine your fingers in mine, the desire when you arch your body into mine, moaning my name softly.

_Words are meaningless_

_And forgettable_

Words can be forgotten so easily. Unless you wrote everything that was said down, you could never remember it all- and I don't want to forget anything about you, **ever.**

_All I ever wanted_

_All I ever needed_

_Is here, in my arms_

I stroke your hair, my fingers twisting strands of copper-gold while you look into my eyes, reading what's going through my mind. You're so beautiful… Sometimes you seem so fragile, and I know I must seem so to you occasionally. But it's true- sometimes, when I lie awake at night with you in my arms, you're so overwhelming I have to gasp suddenly for breath to stop myself from crying.

_Words are very_

_Unnecessary_

_They can only do harm…_

I'm not going to let anyone- **anything **come between us. Not when I can hold you so close it seems like we could never part, not when I can kiss trails of burning desire down the oh-so-graceful curve of your neck, not when I can make you scream my name in absolute ecstasy. This isn't wrong, this is the most right I can ever think of possibly feeling. The whole world is against us, against who we are. And you know what? I wouldn't have it any other way. After all, we are the Hitachiins. The Little Devils. We have always loved going against what everyone else says. So…

_Enjoy the Silence_

* * *

Soo.... What did you think of my rambling twincest rubbish?

Reviews are nice

^.^


End file.
